


My Faile

by WriteLiar



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteLiar/pseuds/WriteLiar
Summary: Faile is one of the few characters who had parents alive throughout the series. She talked about a future with her parents, giving them grandchildren. How is she handling their deaths?





	My Faile

Dark tresses flew about in a frenzy around Zarine as she dashed down the long hallway. Her stockinged feet thumped rhythmically on carpets that stretched across the wood floors. Skirts flapped about her legs wildly. The sash tied around her waist had come undone from its bow and was now a loose knot on her back, the tails fluttering behind her. The big doors on either side of her flew passed in a blur. She was so fast – faster than all the girls her age on the estate, and most of the boys too! In a few years, when she was all grown-up, she would be faster than all of the boys – she was sure.

The hall was empty of anyone else – family, guests, or servants. Her brothers were still slaving over their boring lessons. Zarine had only just started taking lessons every day, but she had decided that they were boring and dumb and that she would much rather play outside than be stuck inside looking at books. All the good books had stories in them, anyway, and surely, it's more fun to hear them read aloud than trying to learn to read them quietly.

Her sporadic giggles seemed to echo against the walls. After what seemed to be an eternity of running, she found the door she wanted. The door was tall, but she was able to easily reach the doorknob. It was not too heavy for her too push without help from a grown-up. The room beyond was filled with the glow of sunlight, streaming through wide windows. Zarine's mother was half laying down, nestled in the corner of a green couch. Her round stomach had been making it more and more uncomfortable for her to sit normally lately. Deira struggled to sit upright to give her daughter a more effective admonishing look.

"Zarine, what are you doing here? You should still be learning your letters," Deira looked her over. "And where are your shoes?" The last was said as a sigh, not really expecting an answer. That was good, because Zarine didn't have one.

Zarine tried to think up a reason for not studying as she entered the room, peering around. When she closed the door, she could finally see the figure she had hoped to find there. She squealed as she ran into her father's arms. He laughed and spun her around.

"Does this mean you missed me, Faile?" Faile. Falcon. She did feel like a flying bird as he tossed her up and caught her. She giggled and threw her arms around his neck.

"You were gone for forever," she said. With her ear against his chest, his voice sounded like thunder. "I told you I would be back before Sunday, and here I am." She didn't contradict him, but stayed attached until he sat beside her mother. Zarine would have crawled into her mother's lap then, but there was no room for her. She had been told that Mother was having a baby, and that it was growing in her belly, but Zarine would believe it when she saw it. How was the baby supposed to get out? Maybe she could ask her friend, Lyra. Her mother had had a baby before.

"Zarine," Father tried to speak sternly, but his eyes twinkled like he was telling a joke. "Does Jayna know you're not still practicing your letters?" When Zarine looked up at her parents, she made sure she had on her most winning smile. She shook her head.

"No, but I wanted to see you! I missed you so much," she hugged him around the neck again. He laughed aloud. "Davram, don't encourage her…" The adults talked, but Zarine didn't care what they were talking about anymore, so it became just a buzz of sounds. Finally, Father tilted her chin up so their dark eyes would meet.

"Be careful – someday your smiles won't keep you out of trouble, my faile."

My faile.

Faile woke up from her dream already crying. Before she could stop them, her tears became sobs. It was not the first time she had dreamed of her parents since their deaths on the Field of Merrilor.

Perrin was awake in a moment. He must have been restless and heard her. Sometimes she covers up that she's been crying and leaves the room so he will go back to sleep. Tonight, when he puts an arm around her, she turns in to bury her face in his chest and lets him comfort her. He stroked her hair but neither of them spoke. They had said everything they had to months ago, after Tarmon Gaidon. That did not mean she had stopped hurting.

Eventually, slowly, her breath went back to a normal rhythm. Single tears leaked from her eyes and a droplet quivered on the end of her nose. Faile knew that, come morning, she would be alright. Thoughts that plagued her now would only be small and obtrusive throughout her day.

The droplet fell.

She drifted back to sleep.


End file.
